


Five Times When Lucas Failed To Have A Shower, And Once When It Didn't Matter

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: On his return from Russia Lucas struggles to have a shower





	Five Times When Lucas Failed To Have A Shower, And Once When It Didn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Shower" challenge

Lucas North had spent most of the afternoon moving into the small flat and sorting his few possessions. He’d even had something to eat, mainly because Jo had given him a homemade pasta salad and asked him to return the plastic box to her.

And now it was time to have a shower. He’d been avoiding showers when he had been staying in the temporary accommodation by having a bath, but the bathroom in his new flat only had space for a shower. He stripped off, turned the shower on and stood before it, shaking. There was no way he could get into it. Instead, he reached one arm in, turned the shower back off and went into the tiny kitchen to have a wash in the sink.

***

Two days later, Lucas decided this time he would have a shower. He was tired and aching and he was certain the warm water would help him to feel better. Once more he stripped and turned the shower on. Then he stood in front of it but was still unable to step into it. He almost wept with frustration.

He left the shower running and washed, as best he could, in the washbasin. It wasn’t great, but he managed to stay there with the water running, so he decided he could count that as a triumph, albeit a very minor one.

***

The following week the case Section D had been working on had come to a conclusion, which had involved chasing after a suspect, in the process of which Lucas had been left with a nasty gash on his leg. He’d told Jo and Adam it was only a small cut, not wanting anyone to fuss about it, and had assured them that he’d wash it as soon as he got home.

Which meant he had to use the shower. He turned the water on low and stood as far as possible from it. Then he cautiously held his injured leg in the flow. This was successful, so he repeated the process with his other leg. Feeling bolder, he held out one hand to splash some water onto his chest, but instantly the panic rose inside him and he rapidly exited the shower.

***

It was a couple of weeks later that Adam and Lucas were walking together close to where Lucas’ flat was. They’d gone out for a drink a few times after work, and were talking about finding a pub nearby when Lucas said, “Do you want to come back to mine? We can pick up some beers in the corner shop.”

“Yes, why not.” Adam replied. “How about we grab a takeaway as well?”

While Lucas found plates and knives and forks, Adam nipped into the bathroom. When he came out, he said, “Why is there a large plastic container in your shower?”

Lucas paused then said, “Oh, I use it to soak my clothes when they’ve got muddy. This little washing machine isn’t very effective.”

“Hmm, I see.” Adam didn’t look convinced, but then smiled and said, “Do you want me to open the beers?”

Lucas was very grateful Adam hadn’t pursued his line of questioning. There was no way he was going to admit he filled the tub from the shower and used it as a sort of bath. It wasn’t very convenient, but it did mean he could wash without having to shower.

***

After that, there was a particularly frantic period for Section D, and Lucas and Adam only had time for an occasional grabbed coffee or pint together, before work claimed them again. Finally, with the plot foiled, the minister’s ruffled feathers sufficiently soothed, and the traitor discretely removed from his position, Harry told his section to go home and not return until after the weekend.

“Why don’t you come to mine for the weekend?” Adam said. “No pressure, we’ll just lounge around and eat and drink like normal human beings.”

“Thank you. I’d like that,” Lucas said.

They called in at Lucas’ flat for him to pack an overnight bag and then Adam drove them to his house.

Once there, Adam said, “Do you want to grab a shower, while I get the food going?”

“Um,” Lucas hesitated. “Would you mind if I had a bath instead? I can be quick.”

“No problem. Take as long as you like.” Adam paused, and then added, “Showers freak you out, don’t they? Why didn’t you say? I’d have helped you find another flat.”

“It’s nothing really.”

“Idiot!” Adam looked at him affectionately. “You can have as many baths as you like while you’re here, and on Monday we’ll look for somewhere for you to move to.”

***

Six months later, Lucas and Adam were on holiday together. Having checked into the hotel, they found their room, and while Lucas tested out the bed, Adam investigated the bathroom.

“This is amazing,” he called. “I shall insist you use the bath.”

“Why?” Lucas replied. “I can manage a shower now.”

“Yes, but this bath is big enough for both of us.”


End file.
